Inazuma Eleven 1! Bloopers! Episode 2!
by ShuuyaLover
Summary: As a part time 'job', I, ShuuyaLover, from now on will be releasing Bloopers series for Inazuma Eleven! I will update only when I can and when I want, so all of them will be one-shots! This is for Episode 2! Blooper 1: Wrong Locker! Blooper 2: Felt Like It! Blooper 3: Clean-Freak Goenji!


**Inazuma Eleven 1...Bloopers! Episode 2!**

**Blooper 1: Wrong Locker**

_Scene: Remember the time when the whole team went looking for Kabeyama to start the match?_

Endou: (Jogged up the stairs and met Kageno, Shishido, Handa and Max) Did you find him?

Handa: (Shaking his head lightly)

Endou: Where could he have gone?

Shishido: We've searched all of the places he could possibly be...

(An indescribable scared noise interrupted their talk)

Kurimatsu: (Kneeling on the ground while pointed in fear at the shaking locker behind him) The locker...The locker...has been moving for a while now!

(Another loud sound came from the locker and Kurimatsu jumped in his spot)

Kurimatsu: We're gonna get cursed!

Endou: Oh, c'mon, it's not like there's a ghost inside of it. (Walking towards the locker) Are you in there, Kabeyama?

(Endou opened the locker and found Kabeyama.)

WRONG!

(Endou opened the locker...and found a two third year students in it. The boy's shirt's first three button was undone and he had a messy hair while the girl's skirt was ridden up. The two looked at their kouhais with bright faces.)

All of them: S-Senpa-tachi?!

Endou: What are you two doing in here? Playing hide and seek? (Asking as he titled his head)

Handa: Endou, they're obviously NOT playing hide and seek! (Flushing in embarrassment)

Max: (Wolf whistling) Wow, way to go, senpai-tachi! You two are so bold!

Kageno: How nice...to be discovered by people in such a situation and have all the spotlight on you. I envy you two so much for receiving many attention. (Muttering darkly while black and dark purple aura emitted from him)

Kurimatsu: S-so erotic, de yansu! (Blood spluttered out from his nose and he fainted on the spot)

Handa: We have no time to waste! We gotta find Kabeyama fast and start the match already!

The couple: We've been stuck in here for almost two hours! Please help us out of here! (Crying desperately as they moved frantically in the locker)

Shourin: Hey guys, we open the wrong locker! The locker Kabeyama's in is at the third floor; we're at the fifth floor! (Yelling in panic as he waved the script in his hand in the air)

_Meanwhile..._

Kabeyama: (Panting heavily and sweating profusely as he jumped up and down in a locker) H-how lo-long..._pant_...should I..._pant_...jump..._pant_...until Captain opens the locker? It's hot in here!

**Blooper 2: Felt Like It**

_In the second half of the epic match between the first and newly-formed Raimon Eleven and Teikoku... :)_

Kidou: Come out here.

(Hiding behind a tree near the soccer field is Goenji, who's closing his eyes)

Kidou: Come out. If not...(pointing at Raimon's goal) Do you see that last one stan-

(Kidou pointed to the missing figure in front of the goal. A huge sweat drop formed on Kidou's head)

Kidou: W-where is he? (Looking around for Endou)

Doumen: What the-? Where did he go?

Jimon: He was there just a minute ago!

(Suddenly everyone heard a loud roar in the field...coming from Teikoku's side of the field!)

Genda: (Blinking in shock and gaped when he saw Endou running towards Teikoku's goal, dribbling the ball neatly) E-Endou-kun?

Endou: (Making an X with his arms) Megaton Head!

(A large golden fist appeared above his head and punched the ball to the goal. Still shocked by Endou's hissatsu, he failed to defend the goal and the ball shot into the goal net)

(Others fell-back anime-style while the Raimon team cheered happily)

(Goenji sighed and shook his head lightly as he stared at Endou jumping and punching into the air like he had just won Ballon d'Or)

Kidou: Endou! Megaton Head debuts in Episode 55, not Episode 2! (Grabbing Endou's collar and shook him angrily)

Endou: But I felt like it! Teikoku's already way ahead with 18 goals and I'm so irritated!

Handa: Yeah! One point for us wouldn't hurt your pride too much, right?

Someoka: This is not about pride! It's about the script! We're not following the script at all! (Grabbing the little hair he has on his head in frustration)

**Blooper 3: Clean-Freak Goenji!**

Kakuma: That was close! Endou seemed to have stopped it, but the power of the shot was far too strong and sent him into the back netting! With this, Teikoku is leading by 19 goals!

(Camera turning to Megane, who's standing in the middle of field surrounded by the still-standing Teikoku players and the fallen Raimon Eleven players)

Kakuma: Now, what about Raimon's kick off? There's no one left standing besides Megane!

(Megane, looking at his surrounding and finally...)

Megane: No! I don't want to do this anymore!

(...scrambled out from the field and took off the shirt in front of Goenji, just as it's stated in the script.)

Kakuma: Oh no! Raimon's ace has thrown his shirt away and is deserting the match! Raimon's eleven becomes ten!

Kidou: (Walking lazily to the front of Endou) What a pitiful sight.

Henmi: Give it up. You can't even score one goal against us.

(Kidou, Henmi and Jimon laughed like the evil antagonists they are while Endou quivered on the ground)

Raimon student 1: So it ends here, huh?

Raimon student 2: They couldn't even score one point against them!

Raimon student 1: I guess they really were a failure team...

Endou: Not yet.

(Kidou stopped laughing and looked at Endou in mild surprise)

Endou: It's not over...(Standing up shakily) It's not over yet!

(Kidou and Goenji 'impacted' by Endou's determination)

Jimon: You still want more?!

(They continued on kicking the goal to Endou. Goenji averted his eyes to the number ten Raimon Eleven uniform lying on the grass in front of him)

Goenji: Yuuka...Will you b able to forgive your big brother...Just this once? (Grasping the shirt...?)

(Still grasping the shirt...?)

(Goenji stared at the shirt intensely)

Director: CUUUUTTT! (Holding up the megaphone) Goenji! What's the matter?! You should be grabbing the shirt and swiftly put it on! You're to enter the match in the next scene!

Goenji: (Sighing deeply, he stood up) I can't wear the shirt.

Endou: Eh? Why not? Is it dirty?

Goenji: No.

Kidou: Then, what is it? Come on, we're hurrying to finish shooting for Episode 2!

Goenji: (Stayed in silent for a moment before glaring at the shirt in distaste) Change the shirt before going on to the scene where I grab it from the ground!

Staff 1: Why should the shirt be changed?!

Goenji: How can you expect me to wear the same shirt that four-eyed worn just now?!

(Everyone fell-back anime-style at his reason)

Endou: Goenji...since when did you become so fastidious? You're even worse than Kidou.

Kidou: Hey! I'm not that bad! Take your words back! (Applying mint hand sanitizer on his hands and expertly rubbing it all over)

Goenji: What if I contract any bacteria from the shirt? Did you know that some bacteria spread through sweat? If I get caught by anything, I'll sue you, Director!

Someoka: But Megane didn't sweat at all! He's just standing there like a marble statue in the park while we get our asses kicked by the Teikoku players! (Glaring at Megane)

Goenji: And I'll sue him, too! (Pointing at Megane) Whatever his name is!

Megane: It was on the script! I only followed the script! (Crying rivers as he slumped down on the ground)

**Omake:**

_Next day, the script writer, offended that the characters were fooling around with his scripts that he wrote, had sent in his resignation letter. _

**Inazuma Eleven 1...Bloopers! Episode 2! Ends!**

_Note to all readers! I will only release one-shot bloopers only when I have the inspiration! _


End file.
